


The Rock of Gilbraltar

by fbf



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Gen, during the missing two years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-31
Updated: 2003-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbf/pseuds/fbf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to be this stable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rock of Gilbraltar

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks to Elishavah, Brix and Anna for the beta and to Sunshiner and Thea for the sound effect.

_Mr. Reliable._

THWAP!

_The guy who’s always there with a smile, a shoulder, a comforting word._

THWAP!

_The steady one, the dependable one._

THWAP!

_“Agent Weiss, we feel it would be best coming from you.”_

THWAP!

_Tippin’s face when I told him. His tears when it finally sunk in._

THWAP!

_“I want you to give the eulogy.”_

THWAP!

_The crowd of faces, the masks of grief, those who should be there and those who shouldn’t._

THWAP!

_Finding him in another bar, staring at the women looking for something that isn’t there anymore._

THWAP!

_“I miss her.”_

THWAP!

_Bloodshot eyes empty of everything but the pain._

THWAP!

_“I’m leaving the agency.”_

THWAP!

_Cleaning out her desk._

THWAP!

_Cleaning out his._

THWAP!

_The empty places at the briefings._

THWAP!

_“Agent Weiss we’re upgrading you to active field status.”_

THWAP!

_They’re gone._

THWAP!

_I’m all that’s left._

THWAP!

_I’d rather stay a bridesmaid._

THWAP!

_IT. IS. SO. FUCKING. UNFAIR._

THWAP! THWAP! THWAP! THWAP! THWAP!

_Ishouldn’tbedoingthisIshouldbesittingatmydeskpickingonMikerollingmyeyesatthelooks betweenthemIshouldn’tbedoingthis._

THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP! THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP! THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP!THWAP! THWAP!

Panting heavily, he wraps his arms around the cool leather; sweat pouring down his face and body.

“Agent Weiss?”

“Yes?” Molly? Susan? He squeezes his eyes tight, his secretary. Why can’t he remember her name? Mike wouldn’t have forgotten. “What do you need?”

“The Director would like to see you in his office as soon as possible.”

“Yeah sure. I’ll be there as soon as I clean up.”

He looks at her. One more thing he doesn’t deserve, didn’t really earn. He can almost feel the silver coins jingling in his pocket. If he had pockets. Or silver coins. But he didn’t betray anyone. He didn’t ask for this, they just gave it to him. The first runner-up who gets everything when the winner falls.

“Agent Weiss?”

“Yes Karen?” Karen! Her name is Karen and she’s giving him a strange look. Why? Maybe it’s the staring. Eric begins to unwind the binding on his hands. He really should wear gloves. His knuckles are raw and swollen, the pain a subtle throb, nothing he can’t handle.

“Are you alright?”

“What?” Eric looks up. “Yeah. I’m fine.” He raises his battered hands. “But I think I need some ice.”

“I’ll see to it.” She turns and walks efficiently to the door. That’s what one is here, efficient, proper, solid. No breaks, no cracks, something a little less than human, and it’s killing him. She stops and turns. That look is back. “Agent Weiss?”

“Yes?”

“Have you lost weight?”

“I don’t know. I guess. Why?”

“You look it.” She smiles then, a human smile full of something that Eric hasn’t seen in a long time. “You look good. I’ll have the ice packs waiting for you after your meeting.”

Watching her leave, Eric thinks of warm sheets and husky laughter, of a lush fullness one can lose themselves in, forget for a moment everything that has happened. His hands throb, pulling him back, reminding him of duty and purpose and a myriad other things that he is not supposed to be but is. He doesn’t have a choice because he’s all that’s left and someone has to put the pieces back together.


End file.
